Prince Charmingg!
by xXMusicc To My EarsXx
Summary: Im not the best at summaries so its about a girl who falls inlove with Justin Bieber for a wrong reason but it ends up being a happy ending. : or does it?
1. Chapter 1

Alexis P.O.V

"Thanks man."I said to Usher as he put me In the car.

"No problem."Usher said hugging me.

"Someone is out to get me man and I don't like it."I said throwing my hands up. Usher threw me a bag of ice and I set it one my leg.

"I'll protect you."Justin said as he moved towards me, placing his arm around my shoulder.

"Your so cheesy."I said smiling.

"And you wouldn't love me any other way."He laughed at my very over used comment. He smiled down and kissed me. I released cause of the throbbing in my head and the huge pain in my stomach. I was clenching my stomach then, everything went black.

Justin P.O.V

"Alexis? Alexis?"I said shaking her. She was the number one in my heart right now and if I lost her I don't know what I would do. I started shaking her harder but not hard enough to wake her up. She was unconscious and I was scared. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I started shaking uncontrollably and almost started crying but then she started to move. She tried to sit up but fell right back down.

"Don't move sweetheart. Put a wet clothe on your head."I said handing her a wet cloth.

"Jusitn, I know this was all suppose to make Nick jealous but, I really do love you and I never wanna see you leave."Alexis said in a hoarse yet calm voice.

"Don't talk, just go with the flow. I know that over the past month maybe I have grown to like you more than my guitar, then my fans, and now the world. Alexis, I love you."She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to where our lips were not even 5 centimeters away.

"Im going with the flow."She smiled and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and so did she. I didn't know what to do next so I just started to lean her back on the seat but she easily went back.

"Umm, you guys, I'm still in here."Usher said. I turned my head and so did Alexis. We started laughing like little kids who just saw there parents kiss.

"My bad."Alexis said blushing. She looked at her watch then shot up."I need to get to the studio!"She yelled to the driver. He shook his head then changed directions towards the studio.

"When is your deadline?"Usher asked.

"Like 1 week and I have to record 3 more songs."She said putting eyeliner on. Why do girls wear make up for no reason?

"I'll help."Usher told her tossing her a water bottle.

(Studio)

Alexis was eager to get into the studio and was rushing me to get out of the car.

"Be careful."I told her as she limped to the door. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed and ran after her, picking her up by her waist and carrying her into the recording studio. I dropped her on the couch and layed over top of her but held myself up.

"Please don't hurt me Bieber."She said with a smile that could kill.

"I would never."I said, leaning in and kissing her. She smiled and kissed back! Alexis put her hands around my neck and pulled me in. I was in heaven but once again, Usher had to ruin it and came right in.

"Alexis, are you doing an original?"He asked her.

"No, I'm doing I Promise You by Selena Gomez." She said looking me in the eyes. She tickled my stomach so I got off of her and let her record.

"When I finish doing my jumping jacks, play the song. Don't ask."She started doing jumping jacks and when she stopped, he started the music and her voice came out more powerful then I have ever heard.

"I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can  
Make me feel the way that you do  
I promise you  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true  
I Promise you

They say,  
That we're just too young to know,  
But I'm sure heart and soul  
That I'm never letting you go  
When it's right, it's right  
And this is it  
'Cause I'm walking on air  
Every single time that we kiss  
You make the angels sing  
You give that silver rings  
You make everything better" She sang so flawlessly. It was amazing and I wanted to know how she does it. She looked so into it, her eyes closed and her head bobbing to the soothing beat. Her punk rock style has nothing to do with some of the music she listens to.

"She's flawless."I said to Usher who was just as mesmerized as I was

"Dude, where did that come from?"Usher asked her when the song ended. She blushed and shrugged.

"There is one more song that my manager wants me to do."She half smiled.

"What is that?"I asked.

"Another Selena Gomez, and I get to pick. I was going to do As A Blonde?"She asked like it was a question.

"Yea, go for it." She did her jumping jacks and started. I was completely mesmerized for the first verse but as the course came on, a beautiful blonde came into the recording studio.

"And come back as a blonde, try a different lipstick on  
As a blonde, will I get whatever I want?  
I'll be ever so eticing,  
Cake a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight.  
Yeah when I'm gone,  
I'm gonna come back as a blonde.

I wanna I meet myself, as someone else,  
Just to see what it feels like.  
Take a walk, on the other side,  
'Cuz you know that I just might.  
Break some different hearts, finish what i start.  
I'm not gonna wait, and mess around with fate." She was once again powerful but as I left my gaze on the blonde girl, I realized Alexis was looking at me with a sad look on her face. Usher elbowed me in the stomach and shook his head. I didn't know what she was going to do.

"Hey, im Ashley. Your Justin Bieber."She said. Her voice was soothing and amazing.

"Usher, I think I need to run that last line once more. My tears were in my way."Alexis said. I turned around and saw that she really was crying. Her mascara and eyeliner was running down her face and her nose and eyes were red. I felt terrible now.

"Alexis, I think you should do Crush by Selena Gomez."Usher suggested. She shook her head and smiled.

"II guess I should've known  
It wasn't gonna end okay,  
You're such a trouble maker  
But I like you just that way.

A bomb tick ticking with neither one of us to blame  
Just like a countdown ready to blow  
I sat around a lot and thought  
About the world without you  
And no matter what you think,  
Everything is not about you  
You think I'm still hung up on you  
But, baby it's not true

Now look at me  
Your memories turn into dust  
There is only one explanation  
I wasn't really in love  
I wasn't really in love  
It was just a crush  
It was just a crush  
Sparks fly when we touch  
It was never enough  
It was just a crush  
It was just a crush" She started smiling at me like I was going to die. She finally finished the song and was just sitting in the studio.

"Alexis, do you want me to play it back for you?"Usher asked after about ten minutes of her just sitting there.

"Yea, it will give me time to cool down besides im not feeling too well."She said clutching her stomach.

"Okay."He played back As a Blonde first, then Crush and finally I Promise You which made her cry and run out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't waste time running after her whether I was the problem or not. When I got outside, she hadn't gone that far. She was pushing her chest back, gasping for air as she cried. I never knew she liked me this much. I ran over to her and hugged her, rubbing her back.

"It's okay, Justin's got you."I said softly. She pushed me away and stood up.

"that's the problem. You think my friggin' heart is just some toy you can play? Well guess what buddy, you lost."She said walking away. I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back.  
"Alexis, im sorry but when she walked in I thought she was beautiful."She started getting tears in her eyes and I realized I wasn't making this any better.

"Great so you pulled me back to tell me that? Thanks Justin because I love to know when other girls are prettier then me and steal my boyfriends."She yelled at me.

"But then I realized no one could ever, beat the one standing in front of me. If I could marry you, I would. Only problem is that stupid age thing. I love you Alexis and I will mess up a lot I just hope that, threw all those times you can forgive me and love me for that. Those stupid little mistakes are just me being a guy. I wish it had an on off switch but it doenst. I'm sorry."I said and guess who was crying now? Me. I don't know what it is about Alexis but I can never get her off my mind and even when I do, she is still there. She was wide mouthed and was speechless.

"Uhh, I uhh, I ummm….. wow."She smiled and ran into me, knocking us both down to the ground. I laughed and hugged her still laying on the ground. I felt a spot of water on my arm and looked up to see dark clouds. I got up bringing her with me as we ran towards the studio. We were half way there when it started to pour down. I tryed to open the door but it was locked.

"You have to be kidding me?"I said still trying to open it. Alexis tugged on my hand and I turned to her. Our clothes were soaked and my hair was mess but hers still looked beautiful. She wasnt that much shorter than me so when I pulled her into a hug, I didnt have to look down the much.

"You look beautiful."I said threw the rain. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Stop kissing up, I already forgive you."She replied back.

"But what if im not kidding?"I asked sarcastically.

"Then you my friend, are blind."She laughed.

"Well call me blind."I said. She looked at me for a second without laughing but then we both started laughing. She was done laughing about a second or two before me and when she was done, she was starring off behind me with a blank look. I turned around and saw a very soaked and sad Nick Jonas. He started to run and she ran after him. Does she still have feelings for him? I wonder.

"Nick wait!"She yelled running. Once she got past the edge of the studio, she fell on the ground holding her leg. I forgot I had a hat on but when I started running after her to help her up, my hat flew off.

"What are you crying from?"I asked her as I bent down to help.

"The.....Pain!"She said between gasps.

"Do you want me to call the hospital?"I aske her. SHe shook her head yes frantically and with second I was on the phone with the hospital.

"Yea, earlier my grilfriend was walking to the studio and someone hit her leg and she forgogt about that and started running and now she is laying on the ground, digging her nails into my arm."Alexis and the lady on the phone laughed when I said the last part.

"Okay, , where are you?"SHe asked me.

"The Atlanta studio on 44th street."I said. Nick came jogging over and looked down.

"Whats wrong with her?"He sneered. I stood up and even though I was shorter than him, I still just might be stronger then him.

"You!"I yelled sitting back down. He picked my up by the collar of my shirt and made me stand up.

"Im the one she is trying to make jealous. She doesnt even like you man."Nick smiled before throwing me on the ground."Come on babe, ill get you to the hospital."He said trying to pick her up.

"GET OFF ME!!!"She yelled when he tryed to pick her up. He still tryed but she elbowed him in the gut and he dropped her. She limped over to me and sat down.

"Hello, how are you today? You look like you just got out of the shower."She laughed.

"Yet you still look gorgeous."I smiled up at her and kissed her.

4 months later Alexis' P.O.V

About 4 months ago Nick went off, turns out he was sick since he didn't treat his diabetes right away. He is better and back to normal but I think my feelings for him have come back. I am totally in love with Justin so I hope that doesnt happen.

"You ready?"Justin asked. I looked at him and nodded. Tonight is our first public date. No one outside of the family and Jonas family know about us. He opened the door and stepped out.

"Justin, who is your date?""WHo is the mystery girl?""Is it Caitlin?"I was laughing at all the random questions. Justin smiled and shook his head. I was very well known after I sent my recordings to Hollywood Records they signed me right away. I grabbed his hand and stepped out of the limo in rainbow zebra striped flats, faded black skinny's, a disstressed tanks top, sunglasses on my head, and dark make-up on. I had a neckalace that Justin gave me and a bracelet that Joe gave me. A ring that Kevin gave which is also my promise ring and and ancelet that Nick gave me. The flashes got brighter and my smile continuted to stay on my face. Our date was to see Camp Rock 2:The Final Jam, which was the huge movie premeire.

"How long have you guys been dating?"A reporter asked. Some were asking me to turn there way but I tryed my hardest to look in every camera and smile.

"We have been dating for almost 5 months."Justin answered honestly. he put his arm around my waste and pulled me closer.

"Alexis, how has this rising stardom been for you?"I turned my head a little and looked at a reporter.

"It has had its ups and downs but 1 major thing I was already use to was the fact you have to stay up and preform on like empty and on the weekends, I just wouldnt go to sleep."I asnswered smiling.

"Have you and Alexis every slept together?"Justin and I swung our heads to a reporter who looked at me weird.

"NO!"We answered in unison.

"I wear a promise ring."I said, holding up the ring Kevin gave me.

"Who gave that to you?"Another reporter asked.

"This is the last question before we go inside but I have been bestfrineds with the Jonas Brothers before we could even talk and for my I think 10th birthday, Kevin Jonas got this for me."I said. The reporter nodded and we contiued to walk stopping every once in a while to take pictures with fans.

"Alexis, cna I ask you a question?"A little girl around 5 asked.

"Yea go ahead sweety."I said, dropping down to her level.

"Could I come inside? I dont know where my mom went."My eyes grew wide as she said that. I looked up at Justin who nodded his head. I picked up the little girl and put her on my hip and walking into he premier. I saw Demi and Selena over talking to Alyson. I knew everyone that was famous within the first month of becoming famous. I ran over and they looked at me weird.

"Is this your cousin?"Alyson asked.

"No, she was in the line and didnt know where her mom was so I picked her up and took her in with me."I smiled at her. Demi and Selena are my best friends ever. Alyson is my dance buddy and Miley is just distant from us but we are all still friends. Demi, Selena and Alyson came over and started playing with her.

"What's your name sweety?"Selena asked.

"Dallas."She talked so sweet and caring.

"My sister's name is Dallas."Demi smiled t the girl.

"I know. I love you guys so much."She said, jumping off my hip and hugging each of them.

"Hey sweety, why dont you go hang out with Justin for a little whil and meet Taylor Swift."She took off running towards Justin and practically jumped into his arms. He turned and faced me giving me a look. I smiled and he turned around.

"Alexis, say Hi."Selena said. I turned around and there was her FlipVideo camera in my face.

"Ahh, dude a little waning next time. Hey guys, whats up?Alexis here finally with Demi, Selena and Alyson!"I said into the camera.

"Okay, so who to scare?"Demi said with an evil grin. I pointed to the Jonas boys and they shook there heads. Alyson took the camera and Demi, Selena and I walked over. I got behing Nick, Demi behind Joe and Selena behind Kevin. I counted to three and we grabbed there sides making the three boys scream. They turned around and picked us up as they ran to the lounge where people chill. We got there laughing like crazy as Demi took the camera back.

"See Disney, thats what you get for bringing bestfriends apart. Alright well I have to go preform, peace."Demi said running away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright this is Alexis signing off."Joe followed my sign off followed by everyone else. They ran to find there seats as I ran to find Justin. I turned around a corner and found him making out with that same blonde from the studio. I starred for a second to see if she just caught him off gaurd but nope. I thought he loved me? I stomped as loud as I could into the theater and sat next to Nick.

"What's wrong?"He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"My boyfrined is a jerk!"I huffed. He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I saw a flash and remebered that there was paparazzi but he didnt seem to care so why should I.

"In N'Out Burger?"Demi leaned over and asked me. I looked up at Nick and he nodded so I nodded back to her. I watched the movie and ended up extremely close to Nick. I was almost in his lap but people would get suspicious. We got up and were leaving when Justin pulled me aside.

"What was that with you and Nick during the movie?"He asked me pissed off.

"I dont know, go ask the blonde."I said, smirking and walking back to Nick who put his arm around me. Demi ran up to me and held my hand as she held Dallas on her hip.

"This little girl is adorable."She said looking at her. She looked up from her and at Nick and me.

"Justin was kissing a bottle blonde."I simply said over to her. She nodded and we got into Joe's car.

"Let's play I Spy."Joe yelled.

"OKay but you my friend are not playing."I said from the back seat.

"I Spy a very sad 15 year old boy in a car."Demi said. We all turned around and she pointed out the window. I saw Justin in the back of a SUV, crying. Dammit, everytime he breaks my heart, he always goes and makes me feel bad. I started to text him as Nick was looking over my shoulder.

_you cant keep doing this! /3 _

I texted. Nick grunted and sat back. I scooted closer to him and put my head on his chest, hoping some of my pain would go away and, it helped alot.

_What are you talking about?_

This boy is crazy..

_Justin,I saw you making out with that blonde chick... dont lie!_

_I sware I was with Taylor all night. She was helping me look for you... :/_

_How can I be sure? :P_

_Do you forgive me? 3?_

_Maybee.........possibly........DUHH!_

I looked over at his face and he was smiling like a fool, wiping the tears away.

_We are headin to In N' Out burger, meet us there?_

"Yall dont mind if Justin comes to In N' Out burger, do yall?"They all said No except for Nick who just sighed.

_I'll be there shawty. ;)_

I smiled to myself and watched the road fly by. I realised that we were at In N' Out burger faster then I thought because everyone was getting out of the car.

"Joe, is my bag of clothes still in the back of the car?"I asked him. Last week we went swimming with Justin and all of them and I left my shorts and stuff in his car.

"Yea!"he yelled over his shoulder.

"Im gonna change!"I answered back. I shut the door and climbed in the back to change. When I was done, I was just in daisy duke, short shorts and a tank. I hoped out of the car and started walking towards the restraunt when I was picked up by my waist. I somehow knew it was Justin and started laughing. He put me down and turned me towards his face.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you want me to kiss you right now?"He asked looking down at me even though I wasnt much shorter than him.

"I'm gonna have to say about a 10."I said shaking my head and laughing. He leaned down and kissed me, in public.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard flashes go off and saw lights as we pulled away. We started laughing again and walked back into the restraunt. We sat down with everyone and I stole Joe's milkshake.

"You guys remeber when I had this milkshake right here? Yea I miss those days."Joe said, looking in the distance. I took two big sips and slid his milkshake back at him.

"Happy cry baby."Nick slid his milkshake towards me after taking what looked like his last sip.

"Take it. Im full."He has my favroite kind, chocolate. I shurgged and pretty much chugged it.

"Thanks, I didnt want any."Justin said beside me. I laughed and he grabbed it from my hand.

"We should go to the beach."I said, taking another sip of the milkshake.

"Good thing we all wore shorts."Demi said. I nodded and finished the milkshake.

"Okay so lets do piggy back. I got Demi, Kevin you get Selena, Justin you got Alexis and Nick I guess you got Dallas."Joe said. Everyone nodded in approval and we headed out. I hopped on Justin's back and we all ran to the beach which was right down the street. We got there and we all fell. Every single girl just flat out fell off the boys back, laughing.

"Will you take a picture of me and my friends jumping off the pier?"I asked a random person who I was guessing is papparrazi. She nodded and I handed her my phone. We all took off running to the pier. We linked hands and counted to three, jumping off the pier. I landed in the water and didnt know which way was up. Normally I'm a really good swimmer but I was really tired and kind of scared. I finally knew which way was up but I hit my head on a pole and passed out in the water.

Justin P.O.V

I didnt see Alexis come up but I knew she was a good swimmer so I didnt worry till 1 minute passed and she didnt come up. I threw my shoes and hat off before running and jumping in the water. I opened my eyes and looked every where but couldnt find her. Finally I caught sight of her and swam like a friggin' shark to get her. Her eyes were closed and no bubbles were coming out of her mouth. I got to her and grabbed her hand, swimming back to shore. I got there and pulled her up on shore, right away giving her S.P.R! About the second time she finally woke up, I collasped on her body and hugged her. She started coughing and laughing at the same time.

"My head hurts and I feel like such a ditz! Sorry yall, I should have known which way is up. We could camp out here tonight?"She said. I thought it was a good idea and so did everyone else. Alexis flopped down on the sand beside me and starred off at the sky.

"The sky is missing two stars."I whipsered in her ear. She looked over at me, confused.

"How can you tell?"She asked, concerned.

"Because I can see them in your eyes."I have this thing for cheesy romance comments. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Your so cheesey."She laughed. I smiled and shook my head yes.I put an arm around her and pulled her closer, making me feel warm and hopefully her. After about 5 minutes, she finally stopped shaking and fell asleep. I on the other hand, couldnt go to sleep. Everytime I closed my eyes I got the image of Alexis, in the water and I wasnt able to save her. She snuggled closer to me and I when I felt her move, I gave out a sigh of relief and finally fell asleep.

Justin P.O.V(morning)

"Yall wake up!"Someone shouted at us after hitting me with what felt like a flip flop. Alexis moaned and shoved her face into my chest.

"5 more minutes."She pleaded. She got hit with a flip flop but threw it back.

"Justin, is this the first time sleeping together?"I opened my eyes and the were a bunch of people with cameras around us. Alexis moaned and sat back up.

"Okay so we havent had sex but with parental persmission we have slept in the same bed together for reasonable reasons."I was confused and I guess so was everyone else but she smiled in satisfaction.

"So what your saying is, you and Justin havent had sex yet, but you have slept in the same bed?"She smiled sarcastically and shook her head yes.

"Justin, do you plan on having sex with her anytime soon?"Someone else asked. I looked at her like she had two heads. Im 16 and my girlfriend 14, why on earth would we even think about that.

"Not anytime soon. im 16 she's 14."The reporters gasped as if it was a huge age difference.

"How does it feel dating someone shorter, more immature and younger than you?"The reporter smiled. He looked at Alexis and winked as she was more worried about keeping her smile on for the camera.

"Im not that short, im more mature then you and seriously, its two years get over it. Come one Justin we're on Ellen in an hour."She said calmly pulling my hand and taking me out of the mob. I picked my hat up and put it on sideways, sticking my tounge out at the reporter.I pulled my arm over her shoulder as we walked down the street.

"Damn babe, how did you get so use to the reporters?"I smiled at her. She shrugged and I sensed something was wrong."Alexis, what's wrong?"I asked stopping infront of her.

"Am I really that immature? Maybe the reporter is right. We are two different people. Im sorry."She said as tears escaped from her eyes. I have never cared about someone so much and now thanks to reporters, she's gone. I pulled my hat backwards and stomped over to the reporter.

"Looky here. You have no right to call my girlfriend immature and short. She is perfectly fine and I just so happen to love her and if you have a problem with her, then talk to me about! Got it?"I yelled. Every reporter recorded that and frankly right now I didnt care. He shook his head and I ran to find Alexis. I looked to my left. Nothing. I looked to my right, I saw a girl, swiming her feet over the side, throwing something into the water. She was crying but no one stopped to see what was wrong. I ran up on the pier and stopped behind her.

"Mam' would you like to tell me whats wrong?"I asked in a fake voice.

"I just made the biggest mistake of my life and im debating whether to jump or not. Have you ever loved someone so much and not realise it till you look back on all the piggy back rides and the milkshakes and movies and kisses and hugs?"I could tell she started to cry more just by her voice.

"Yes mam'. Im having that problem right now. See there is this girl who I am comepletely in love with but she just broke up with me because we are two different people. Now I love her and I never wanted to see her go. How do I win her back?"She was starring at me the whole time. I returned to my normal voice and starred right back.

"Kiss her."She replied. I smiled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to lay beside her on the pier. I opened my eyes for a minute to see if the reporters were recording or running to take pictures. I was right but they were giving us a moment so I shut my eyes and got back to it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer until I felt her phone vibrate. She always waits until the 4th vibrate to see if its a call and it was. She groaned and picked it up.

"". We will be right there mom. Hi Pattie. Im fine how are you?Thats great. Justin and i will be there in like 30 minutes, we have to run by the hotel to you too bye!"She smiled and hung up the phone. Alexis is my favorite girlfriend that i've had and my mom's also. Same with my dad and step mom. She is a lovable person and it rubs off on everyone. One time my mom was pretty much broken apart and when Alexis came over to see her in the hotel, she walked out laughing with Alexis.

"WHat was that about?"I asked sitting up.


	5. Chapter 5

"We forgot we are on Ellen in an hour."She laughed. I stood up and turned my back to her.

"Piggy back ride?"I asked. I heard her chuckle and she hopped on. Alexis by all means was not heavy. We talked all the way back to the hotel which was only a block or so away and seprated when we had to change. I got in and brushed my teeth first but my phone rang. I walked over to pick it up still brushing my teeth.

"Hello?"Im pretty sure whoever it was had no clue what I was saying.

"Come here, I want you to see this."It was Alexis and I could tell she was smiling on the other line.

"Let me get changed and spit."She laughed and hung up the phone. I got a pair of normal not too tight skinny jeans and a regular shirt. Im not that dressy as you can tell. I grabbed my dog tag, jacket and phone before walking the hole 3 doors to Alexis' hotel room. I knocked and I heard an owe, a thud and a shit before she answered the door with her fingure in a cup.

"Starighting your hair?"I asked.

"Maybe, well trying to without hurting myself. Fail!"She said shaking her head. She told me to come in and sit. I sat on her bed and looked at her computer. She was answering fan mail, all 3,000 of it. She has no clue how popular she has gotten but I think it is strating to kick in.

"What are you going to wear?"I asked with my eyes still glued to the computer screen.

"I was thinking a pair of shorts, converse and a shirt with a vest over it."She always just picks clothes as she goes on. She finished striaghting her hair and went to her suitcase. Everything she need was on top so she just picked it up and ran to the bathroom. We had 15 minutes until we had to get to the studio and my car was right down stairs.

"Im ready lets go."She said, grabbing her Paramore bag and Ray Band sunglasses and heading out. I laughed and jogged after her, grabbing her hand as I caught up to her.

"So are we gonna tell her we have or havent slept together cause last I was confused?"I laughed. She elbowed me in the stomach playfully and answered.

"I was just thinking we should tell them about the baby we have coming."She laughed. We started cracking up as we head to my car. Alexis' favorite reporter was followed her around but always lept his distance and whenever people crowded her too much, he would tell them to back up and give her space.

"Hey Dave."She said running over and giving him a hug.

"Hello Alexis and what are you and Justin going to do today?"He asked her. I kept walking till I got into my car.

"We are going to Ellen right now and I want to see you when I come out okay?"SHe said. He nodded yes and she ran to get into the car. I turned on the car and our favorite radio station was on.

And now, the number one requested song to hold it's place for one week is Alexis Burnell doing Selena Gomez As A Blonde!"The radio station shouted. A huge smile spread across Alexis' face as the song came on. Like I said she has no clue how popular she was. She laid back and enjoyed her voice on the radio and the drive. We got there and I helped her out of the car. Everyone was screaming her name more then mine. I was very happy for her and she was smiling uncontrollably. She hugged about everyone she could and signed half of the pictures of us. We walked in and waved one more time to everyone before meeting up with my mom. Her mom wanted to stay back in Colonial Beach just for a little longer. 5 months longer but whatever.

"Hello Alexis. Hello Justin."She said dissapointed.

"What did I do this time?"Alexis whined. My mom laughed and showed us a picture of us laying down on the beach.

"Oh about that. I got tired."Alexis shrugged which made my mom laugh more. She shoved us towards the stage and we waited for our cue.

"And now for more guests, please welcome Alexis and Justin!"Ellen yelled over the screaming. We walked out and waved at everyone. I have never seen that many face posters in my life. Most of them were of the both of us. She hugged Ellen and sat down next to Nick Jonas and his brothers who I guess were already here.

"Hello Alexis. How are you today?"Ellen asked her.

"Good. I just found out that my song is number one requested for the hole week."She said. Ellen nodded and took out a piece of paper.

"Here it says you and Nick have worked on this gymnastics thing since you were 3. Explain."Alexis looked at Nick and they both started cracking up.

"OKay so one day, I was at the Jonas household and we all got bored. Joe and Kevin went to get ice cream and straight up ditched Nick and me at the house."Joe and Kevin looked hurt.

"Not true, we asked you guys if you want ice cream."She stood up and turned towards the audience.

"You said hey do you guys want ice cream, no okay! And walked out of the door."She said, putting up a peace sign signaling they left.

"Well why dont we show them our gymnastic thing!"Nick said standing up.

"Do you have that song Eye of the Tiger?"Alexis asked and everyone laughed. She told them to play and Nick and Alexis ran to oppisite sides of the stage. The chorus started and the ran. Alexis did a cartwheel,3 back hand springs and a back tuck sticking the landing. Everyone cheered as Nick did his turn. He did the same thing. Then they did it at them same time. It was truely amazing and I never knew she could do that stuff. They did there handshake and came to sit back down. I hugged her after she hugged joe and Kevin.

"And that's what you get for leaving teenagers at home when you go to get ice cream."Ellen said. Everyone laughed.

"Actually I was 9 and he was 12."They said a the same time.

"Are you sure you guys arent dating and Justin is just a cover up?"Ellen asked. Nick and Alexis burst out laughing and grabbed each other.

"No way!"Alexis said through her laughter. Nick shook his head in agreement and they finally stopped laughing.

"Well then prove it. Justin and Alexis show us a kiss."Ellen said. Everyone started chanting kiss and Alexis had worry in her eyes. She has never kissed me on camera . I smiled and leaned in to kiss her. I felt her relax as she kissed back. I pulled back and she was still smiling and the crowd was going crazy.  
"I love you."I whispered.

"I love you too."She whispered back.

"Well, looks like its real. Alexis, who styles you?"Ellen read off a piece of paper. Alexis looked confused for a second then finally got it.

"I do all my own stuff. Hair, make-up, clothes everything."She smiled. Alexis suddenly got hit in the head by a bottle off water and her smile faded.

"Who just threw that at me?"She stood up and turned to the audience. There were a group of people around one person and im guessing the person in the middle threw it. Alexis ran into the mob of people and tried to break them up. I saw her dissapear into the crowd and got worried. I heard all the girls scream and back up. Alexis was being carried by a guy and he was holding her by her hair. She was crying and trying to kick him but he put the gun he had to her head.

"Anyone come close and she dies!"The guy shouted. He took her into a room and slammed the door shut. She was screaming and I could hear her beating on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"JUSTIN!"She shrieked. The brothers and I ran to the door and started banging and trying to break it down.

"Leave her alone!"We all shout in unison.  
"Get off me you pervert!"She yelled again. A loud thud was followed by a whimper coming from Alexis. We started banging more but everything got quiet and the gun sounded. I fell on the floor, crying. Joe stood there in shock, Kevin cried but in the same spot whil Nick continued to pound on the door. I heard it unlock and starred at the door. Alexis walked out, her hair was messed up, her vest was off and the gun was in her hand.

"That son of a bitch tryed to rape me."She said, wide eyed. My mom ran over to her and hugged her, as Alexis cried into her shoulder. All the fans in the crowd cheered for Alexis and were running onto stage. Alexis hugged about everyone, actually she was pulled into the middle of everyone while everyone hugged each other. Her body gaurd pulled hr out of the mess of people and into the limo that had been waiting. She was arguing with her boy gaurd and pointing at me as the body gaurd looked over. She looked mad and stood there, not moving. The body gaurd sighed and walked over to me.

"SHe said she isn't leaving without you."The body gaurd sighed. I smiled and followed him out to her. She smiled and got in, feeling satisfied I hope. When I got in, I saw her glarring at something and when I looked over, there was a beautiful brunette girl with amazing blue eyes in a pair of shorts. She had an amazing tan nice legs. I wished she would have been at least a little less beautiful.

"Hey Amanda. What are you doing here?"She said through her teeth. I've heard that name before, oh wait, that's Alexis' enemy. Amanda smiled over at me and scooted closer.

"What, A girl can't come out and hang with her bestie? Besides, Bre and Alexis are back at the hotel, waiting for you!"Alexis' eyes got wide and she told te driver to step on it. Amanda scooted closer to me and put her hand on my leg. Alexis was starring out the window, not paying any attention thank god. She satrted to rub my leg and I moved to where Alexis was sitting and put my arm around her. I felt her relax and fall back into my lap.

"YOU BOYFRIEND STEALER!"Amanda yelled, slapping Alexis' leg that only had shorts on. Where Amanda slapped Alexis, there was a hand print. Alexis didn't flinch, move or yell back. She just starred straight up at me and smiled. Amanda slapped her again but again she didnt smile.

"If your looking for a reaction, dont."She said still starring at me. We arrived at the hotel and she practically ran out of the limo if it wasnt for the media in the way.

"Can you guys please step aside? I promise I will come back out and take as many pictures as you want but my best friends are upstairs and I havent seen them in awhile!"She yelled over the talking. Everyone nodded and made a path towards the door. She yelled thanks over her shoulder and ran in. I ran after her, laughing with Amanda right behind me. She stopped at the door and waited for me. As I caught up, she grabbed my hand and ran for the elevator pressing the up button frantically. It finally got there and she rushed me in, waiting for Amanda for some odd reason. She started pressing numder 11 like crazy and waited. She was bouncing up and down, waiting and watching the numders light up at the top of the doors. The elevator dinged and Alexis started banging on the door and telling it to open. She ran as soon as the door opened but I walked along with Amanda even though I didnt want too. Alexis stopped at her door and started smacking around. First her front and then her butt. i gave her a confused look and then I realised I still had her hotel key. I ran up to her and gave it to her, she immiedietly opened the door and ran inside. I heard screaming and ran in after them. I saw 2 girls who looked Alexs' age with blonde hair, very skinny and blue eyes.

"Justin, this is Bre and Alexis. Guys this is Justin, my boyfriend."Alexis is the first girl to introduce me to her friends as 'my boyfriend'. They looked me up and down and looked over at Alexis.

"Not my type."They said at the same time. Alexis sighed in relief and they fell back on the bed.

"Hey Alxis, do you remeber that one time when we were on a cruise shit and you TRYED to kiss that boy?"Bre asked. Alexis turned a bright shade of red and shook her head no.

"By the way Justin, you can call me Dallas when your around me and your girlfriend. Continuing with that story. Alexis, Bre and I were on a cruise with her family and we all went out on a date. We sat up on the deck and all talked and just when Alexis was about to kiss her bout, her sister shows up and tells her she has to take a shower or she is'nt going shopping."'Dallas' said, looking at Alexis.

_Your a Hot Mess and Im fallin for you_

_im like, hot damn let me make you my boo,_

_if you can shake it _

_shake it _

_shake it_

Bre dug out her fun and answered it.

"Hello?This is , meet you there in an , Ryan, Gavin and Dey all came up with us and they want us to meet them at the water park in an hour."Bre said. Alexis' face lit up at the metion of these people and she shook her head yes.

"I say we started to watch a movie. How about you?"She said looking at me. Amada had come in and sat very close to me and it was uncomfortable.

"Sure whatever your up too."I answered.

"Paranormal Activity!"The girls shouted at the same time before Alexis and Bre ran to there bags to dig out the movie.

"Justin where did you put my green bag?"Alexis asked over her shoulder. She didnt

turn around to notice that Amanda had tackled me in a kiss.'Dallas' was trying to yank her off but this girl was strong. Bre turned around and went to help also. I saw Alexis turn around and started laughing. At least she isnt mad.

"OH MY GOD A SNAKE!!!!"Alexis yelled. Every gril in that room jumped up on the bed and screamed. Alexis was rolling on the floor, laughing along with Bre and 'Dallas'. Amanda went over and dragged Alexis up off the floor and slammed her head against the window.

"What the hell was that for!?"Bre yelled stepping closer to Amanda. She pushed Bre and Bre fell down, hitting her head on the table in the process. 'Dallas' stepped forward and Amanda tryed to push her put instead, 'Dallas' grabbed Amanda's hand and twisted it behind her back and pushed her out the room. I turned and Alexis and Bre were getting up, rubbing there heads.


	7. Chapter 7

"I say we nap."Alexis said, laying down on our bed. Thats right, my mom trust me enough to let me sleep in the same bed with Alexis. Bre and 'Dallas' shook there heads yes and we all layed down. Me and Alexis in one bed with her head on my chest and 'Dallas' and Bre in the other bed. I felt Alexis yawn and soon enough she was asleep.

_Your a Hot Mess and Im fallin for you_

_im like, hot damn let me make you my boo,_

_if you can shake it _

_shake it _

_shake it_

Everyone woke up to Bre's phone blarring and she answered it.

"Hey. Sorry be there at . We forgot about the water park."Bre said, rushing to her bag. 'Dallas' and Alexis ran to get their's too. Alexis pulled out a bright pink and orange bikini which im afraid might be a little too small. 'Dallas' pulled out almost the same thing only in green and pink and Bre had the same thing only blue and pink. They all laughed at there almost matching bathing suits and each ran a seperate went in a closet, Bre went in the bathroom and 'Dallas' went into another closet they had. Alexis came out first but covered her stomach. I got on my knees and crawled over to her, holding her hands and pulling her close.

"You look amazing."I whisperd.

"Stop being a suck up."She laughed as she kissed me.

"Hurry up, times awasteing!"She yelled. Bre and 'Dallas' came running out of where they were and grabbed towels. They were all yellow towels and each had white flip flops. Alexis pulled on a pair of really short shorts and a tank top, Bre had the same thing only had a NeverShoutNever shirt and 'Dallas' had capris on with a white tank top. The all linked arms, Alexis leaving her left hand open for me, and walked out the room. Alexis walked a little closer to me but still stayed in the middle. We showed up at the water park and we all went to get out of our clothes and find everyone.

"Where are we meeting them?"Alexis asked taking off her shorts.

"At the Aquazoid."Bre answered taking off her tank.

"That's a boring ride though!"'Dallas' whined.

"I know but Nick wants to ride it. Alexis and I promise that when the ride is over we will go on the Tornadoe."These girls were brave.

"And tomorrow, we will ride. Dunnn dun dunn. THE DROP ZONE!!"Alexis yelled. Everyone laughed and we all walked. On the way there the kept pointing at the biggest, longest and darkest rides to go on. I kept laughing as Alexis would get excited everytime she saw a new waterslide. We got there and Alexis took off running and jumped into the tallest's ones arms. Her was tan with a little acne on his face and had blue hawaiin flowers on his trunks. He smiled as her picked her up and spun her sround. I was extremely jealous but these were her best friends and I had to respect that.

"Guys this is Justin. Justin this is Nick, Ryan, Gavin, and Dey!"She said, with Nick still holding onto her side. She forgot to say the boyfriend part."Oh yea and my boyfrined."She said walking over to me, kissing my cheak. The guys laughed and we all walked into line.

"Member that one time you and Nick kissed, underwater!"Bre shouted. Alexis and Nick looked at eachother and answered at the same time.

"I dont wanna talk about it."

"I'll tell you later."She whispered in my ear. We continued to laugh at the group of bestfriend's old memories. We got up there and there were these really cute girls who were waving at me. I smiled and waved back and they walked over with a pen.

"Can we have your autograh?"They asked Alexis. She nodded yes and signed the arm on of the arms put out.

"Can you sign my back?"The other girl asked me. I nodded yes and signed her back before the took off towards there float and got in. I heard them screaming as they went down and I was not a huge water ride fan so im kind of nervous. I guess Alexis noticed because she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I saw people taking pictures and frankly we didnt care. It was our turn and my stomach was doing back flips. Alexis scooted close to me and I put my arm around her, pulling her closer. Gavin and Bre were just like us while 'Dallas' and Nick were the same way.

"Dallas, you and Nick go out?"Alexis asked. She nodded and snuggled closer. Alexis giggled and the ride started.

"Lets scare the kids behind us. On three scream as loud as you can."She counted to three and we screamed loud. It was funny and we all started laughing. the ride was dark and no one could see so I leaned over and kissed Alexis. She smiled and kissed me back. Before I knew it we were making out on a water ride. I saw light and we pulled away. I saw 'Dallas' smiling up at Nick, signaling they just made out and Bre smiling up at Gavin. Now I know why they wanted to go on this ride. We got off the ride and started walking around.

"We need to go on the best ride here. The lazy river."All the girls smiled but im pretty sure they guys didnt get it.

"The 10 mile long closed in, pitch black, only for teens lazy river."Bre clarrified. Our faces perked up and we were all for it till Dey and Ryan realised they had no reason to go. Alexis spotted two girls who looked like they were lost and ran up to them. they started talking fro a minute then she pointed towards Ryan and Dey. The girls smiled and shook there heads before following Alexis. The blonde grabbed Ryan's hand and the brunette grabbed Dey's hand.

"Im Stacy and this is my friend Marcy."The blonde said. The boys smiled and we set off. no one bothered me or Alexis the hole way there. We got to the ride and we were all asked out age. I was the oldest and Bre was a month younger then me.

"Do you want one big tube?"The guy asked.

"Yes please."Alexis said. The guy handed us this huge tube and we walked to the line. Me and the boys carried the tube while the girls walked ahead and talked. We finally got the the entrance and we dropped the tube. I looked down the tunnel and saw dimmed lights and heard music playing.

"What is this ride called?"Ryan asked.

"Make-out Cove."Bre answered as if it were obvious. We all sat down and the lazy river started.

"Okay so there is about a mile section in the begging sort of where you will here alot of moaning and not coming from anyone on this raft."Bre said. Alexis and 'Dallas' shook there heads yes and we all strated laughing. This was going to be a long ride so we started playing truth or dare.

"Alexis, truth or dare?"Bre asked.

"Truth."Alexis answered.

"Is it true your still a vigin?"She asked. Alexis looked at her with a look that said Bre already knew the answer. I waited for her answer, hoping it was a yes.

"Yes."She said like she was ashamed. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Everyone, truth or truth?"She asked laughing.

"Truth?"Everyone asked confused.

"Is it true you guys dont wanna play this game and we should all just get to the making out part?"She said. Everyone shook the head yes and got right to it. I leaned in and kissed her. About 3 minutes later, she ended up facing me with her legs apart on my lap. I heard someone moan someones name and knew that 'part' was coming up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright girls, break away."Bre said. Alexis groaned but obeyed.

"Why?"Gavin whined.

"Because you boys get too horny when you hear that shit. All of us girls would like to remain virgins at least until we are in a bed!"Bre explained. I mean duh i think about that but not often at all.I heard a girl scream out someones name and Alexis started cracking up.

"Hey, stop it your shaking our raft!"She yelled out to who ever it was. She got like 20 sorrys back. All the girls went to one side and the guys went to the other.

"So, do you wanna do it with her?"Gavin whispered to me.

"No duhh I mean im only a guy but I am waiting for her no matter how long that takes."I answered gavin's question truthfully.

"Good answer."Nick and Dey said at the same time.

Alexis P.O.V

"Yall, I really want this."I told Bre and Alexis. I wanted to 'have fun' with Justin im just really nervous.

"We wont let you Alexis. We promise."They said as they brought me to a hug. Justin's new song "Baby" came on and I perked up. Everyone got up and we started dancing. I know what you thinking, 'Why didnt it tip over?'. Well the bottoms of these flosts have a solid platform so you can stand up and do whatever. We danced throught the entire song and just as we were about to sit down, a slow song came on. Justin and I danced, I had my head on his chest and we were rocking back and forth to the song. Gavin and Bre were sitting down, talking and when she looked up at me, she yanked me down.

"Yea ya know I wasnt dacning with my boyfriend or nothing."I said sarcastically.

"Your sleeping with us tonight. Gavin and the other guys want to talk to Justin and I missed you."She said hugging me. I laughed and hugged her too. Drop It Low came on and I asked Dallas and Bre if they wanted to do our dance.

"What dance?"Justin asked.

"We worked on this for like 3 months before I started to become famous. Nick, Joe and Kevin have seen it so now it yalls turn."Bre explained getting up. We did our dance which was to me amazing and im guessing to the boys it was too. Nick and Dey started clapping and laughing, while Gavin, Ryan and Justin just starred at us. I looked at them and Dallas, Bre and I, did a backflip off the side of the raft and into the water. The water was deep enough tp where you cant stand even if you tryed so we got right back on and started playing around.

"Alexis, will you sing for us?"I heard someone on the other side of the tunnel ask. I stood up and asked them what they wanted me to sing.

"Do you know Unfaithful by Rhianna?"I heard another person asked. Instead of answering I sang. I sang as loud and as well as I could. When I was done, I plopped down on the raft and everyone in the tunnel applauded.

"Sleeping assignments."Bre yelled.

"Didnt we go through this? Im sleeping with yall and Justin is sleeping with the boys?"I said.  
"Opps oh yea. Forgot. My bad."Bre said. I finally saw lights flashing and kids dancing which means we are getting to the dance part. I saw some people who looked just like Christian and Caitlin and yes, I do know them.

"Is that the Beadles?"I asked Justin.

"Christian!?"Justin yelled. Christian and Caitlin turned this way and smiled. I waved them over and they swam this way, leaving whoever was with them. I helped Caitlin on the raft, who is my new best friend, and Justin helped Christian up.

"2 questions. 1. Why are you guys on this ride and 2. Where are you guys staying?"I asked.

"1. Because we wanted to have fun and just talk while no one bothers us and 2. At the Four Season."Caitlin answered.

"Oh my gosh, us too. The ride is gonna end any minute now so do you guys wanna seperate. Girls go with girls while guys just hang out?"I asked. Jusitn and the guys have really hit it off and im glad.

"Sure."Nick said. Okay so I still have the smallest crush on him but I love Justin so no need to worry. We were all dancing, having a good time and then the ride stopped and we got off.

"Alright well meet us at the hotel in 4 hours. Sound good?"Justin said. We all agreed and went our different ways.

"Aquventure?"Caitlin asked. We all tookd off running that way. Oh and those girls that we met, went to hang with the boys instead. We were laughing all the way there and it was a good thing the ride sat four people. I sat in front, Caitlin sat behind me, Bre behind her and Dallas at the end.

"Okay, Go!"The guy said. We went down a medium drop and then back up. We went around a corner and down another drop but smaller. We went around another corner but this time, we made a huge drop and into a tank of sharks. There was glass surrounding us so we werent actually with the sharks. We were laughing and gtalking about stuff to do. We decided to head back after that and get dressed to go shopping. When we got back to the hotel, I got into a nice, refreshing, salt free shower as did everyone else. Did I mention we are in Atlantis? Yes this place is amazing. I remeber when I was 12, begging my mom to bring me here and now im here. I was washing my hair when I heard the girls come into my room laughing.

"Alexis, take your time. No sarcasm."Bre laughed. I said okay and got out, wrapping a towel areound my head and body. I went into my room which was an ocean view and got a pair of shorts and a yellow and grey, plaid tank top and walkked back into the bathroom. I changeed into a different baithing suit just incase we decided to tan or something and blow dried my hair. Before starighting it, I put on a not too thick layer of eyeliner, mascara and some blush. After I was done straighing my hair, I teased is and made it look messed up then I was ready.

"Lets get some lunch first im starving."I said, grabbing my purse and heading out. We walked to the nearest Bone Fish and ate.

"I'll have the salmon please."I said to the waiter, handing him my menu. We all got the same thing and we started talking again. I looked briefly out the window and saw each one of our guys, kissing another girl. I was 100% sure it was them because they were all wearing the same thing and suprisingly, I didnt see one boy there with the same swim trunks as them.

"Turn around and dont let them ruin this vacation for you."I said to the other girls they all turned around and there mouths fell open.

"Christian is so dead when we get home."Caitlin said.

"Gavin is not runing this vacation for me."Bre said.

"Nick isnt going to ruin mine as long as im with you guys."Dallas said smiling a non-fake smile. We all started talking about tomorrow and where were going to shop whent the boys walked into the restraunt. I was really good at math so I left 100$ on the table and we left.

"Lets go to Ron John's."Caitlin suggested. I said okay because I need a new baithing suit and bad. We got there and I went with Caitlin since I havent seen her in awhile and I would just call Dallas and Bre when we were leaving. I picked out the cutest Roxy baithing suit that had surf boards as the end of the string things. Caitlin got a sundress and a tie die baithing suit. I called Dallas and they were ready to check out too. We met u at the cashier and they showed me what they got. Dallas got a pair of orange flip flops, a sundress and a baithing suit, Bre got a pair of yellow flip flops, a sundress and a baithing suit. At the last minute I looked over and saw the coolest pair of tie dye sunglasses. I paid for everything and we went back to the hotel to oreder room sevice for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can I have four steaks please? Thank you"I said to the room service people. We searched through paper veiw and found a movie called Dear John and we decided to watch it. I heard someone knock on the door and I was guessing it was room service but it was the guys. I quickly slammed the door in their faces and walked back to my seat.

"Guys?"Bre asked. I shook my head yes and looked down as a single tear strolled down my face. Bre, Caitlin and Dallas saw some how and piled on top of me. We were all crying and laughing at the same time. I was trying to laugh and it was a good thing I could fake laugh pretty well or else my cover would be blown.

"I thought her really loved me."I said to Caitlin adn the rest.

"Well he does. Maybe you guys should give them time to explain."Caitlin suggested. We shook or heads yes and we went to the door, but when I opened it, all the guys were sitting outside of the door, talking. They shot up and started talking at the same time, they stopped though as they saw the tears strolling down our faces.

"How about we give you a day, and then explain?"Justin suggested. All the guys slapped him and started talking again. I walked over to Justin and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sounds good. Tomorrow you guys meet us at Sal's and we can talk over dinner."I suggested. Justin smiled and the guys looked at him like he was a greek god. They tunred around and walked back to their room.

"Justin is a sweetheart, he would never do that."Caitlin said, closing the door. There was a knock and I went to answer it. There stood the same girls that kissed our boyfriends.

"We kissed them but they liked it."The blonde said. She was the one that kissed Justin and I was about to attack but Dallas put her hand infront of me.

"Your point?"She said.

"My point is, we are better then you, prettier and way sexier then you and you need to get that through your ugly little heads."The blonde answered. I remebered the blonde as Amanda and I lungged fowards, attacking the hell out of her. Everyone else started fighting and it was a royal rubmle in the hallway. All of my girls were kicking some ass and the others were tryig to beat us up but it wasnt working as well as they thought. The boys came running down the hallway and pulled us apart from them.

"That's it. Either you go with these nobodys or your with us. Choose."Amanda said wiping the blood off her mouth. The boys looked at eachother and started shaking their heads.

"These 'nobodys'."They said at the same time. They hugged us from behind and Justin rested his chin on my head. Amanda walked up to me and just staright punched me. If Justin didnt have a good grip on me that girl would have been dead. The girls and I walked back into my room so we could take showers and be alone tonight. The guys went back to their room to do the same, but Justin turned around and mouthed 'sorry' and walked away. I took my shower first and while I was flat ironing my hair, Dallas took a shower and while she was doing her hair, bre was taking and shower and finally Caitlin got out. Bre got out her camera and we walked around the hotel in shorts and a tank top, nothing special. I didn't have any makeup on and my hair was in a pony tail. I would walk up to random people and take a picture with them, there were maybe 2 reporters following us and no one bothered us thank god. We played in this little water park thing for kids, it had like water foutains and little water slides. We were having so much fun, taking pictures, acting like 3 year olds. We went and got McDoanlds since the hotel forgot to send us the steak but it didnt matter. We all ordered then sat down at a table talking about tomorrows plans. We decided to go snorkling and chill on the beach all day and then hit the shops around 8. We got done and started walking home when a little girl came up to me and asked for a picture and an autograph. I did and then we jogged back to the hotel to get in some excersise. We got there and decided to go to the gym even though it's like 11. I ran on the tremill for like 20 minutes, taking a minute break. We got tired and went upstairs and went right to sleep.

I woke up to an annoying knocking on the door ad when I opened my eyes, the sun wasnt even up. I groaned and went to answer the door.

"WHat?"I asked annoyed.

"Nick passed out and wont get up!" Ryan yelled. I ran in and screamed what Ryan just said and took off down the all. Their door was still open and the boys were crowded around Nick. I pushed them away and started CPR. When he finally started breathing, he hugged me. I helped him up onto the bed and walked out of the room. I was still tired and I wanted to get back to sleep but I felt someone hold my arm. I spun around and it was Justin. Instead of trying to explain himself, he just kissed me. I wanted him to but I didnt? Whatever, I jumped up and put my legs around him and my arms around his neck as he carried me back to my room. When we got there, he cosed the door and laid me down on the bed. He rolled over so I was on top but then I started thinking about a Teen Mom episode I watched on the plain and I pulled away.

"What?"He asked confused.

"I am not ending up on an episode of Teen Mom!"I laughed and he joined my laughter.

"I was jsut thinking the same thing."He said, kissing my forehead as I laid down on his chest. He hummed a song and I soon fell asleep.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!"Bre screamed at me. I jumped up as she opened the curtains and my eyes were not ajusted yet. I groaned and threw my pillow at her before getting up and taking another shower. Im a shower person and I love to think in there. I got out and did my normal stuff. Make-up, flat ironing and putting clothes on. I put my new yellow bikini on and just a pair of shorts. We got the boys and told them our plan since we're all good. We decided tanning first, then snorkling, then lunch then some more tanning. I found a pair of chairs and sat down on one to be joined by Justin on the other one. We laid on our stomachs frist so we could talk.

"Do you know how much I love you?"Justin asked.

"You have a funny way of showing it but yes, yes I do but I bet you dont know how much I love you?"I said laughing.

"Alexis, I had to ride with her because she was behind me and the guys went ahead. If I knew she was going to kiss me after that, I wouldnt have riden the ride. I sware."He said. That kid never takes his hat off but her looks adorable with it on.

"I know Justin but what about the other guys?"I asked.

"They didnt wait for me and ran ahead to another ride and were in the same situation."He said, grabbing my hand and holding it. Someone took a picture followed by a repoter and they were on their way.

"Oh, okay. I say we dont split up next time."I laughed. We ended up talking for a hour about ice cream. I dont know why but it was very interesting.

"Alexis, Jusitn it's time to go."Dallas told us. We walked over to the instructor, hand in hand as close as humanly possible.

"Alright class. Today we are going snorkling. It isn't hard at all so just grab your snorkals and go."The instrutor told us. We got everything we needed and didnt leave or little group the hole time. We laughed and splashed and talked. I got pictures with fans and hugged like 20 people. Im not at all complaining, I love my life now and wouldnt trade it for the world. Our sesion was over and it was lunch time and we decided on Ronnie's Surf Shack. It is this place where the tables and chairs are in the water. Under aged people cant have their drinks in the same glasses it would normally be in but a vigin style one instead. We got or table and the waiter came to get our orders.

"Sex on the beach."All the girls said at the same time.

"Beer."The boys said. There is such thing as virgin beer and I drink that alot. We got our drinks and were deciding on what we wanted when I got hit in the back of the head by an olive.

"Sorry."Someone said from behind me. I turned around and there was a little girl, playing with her mom. I smiled and turned around.

"I'll have maccroni and cheese with broccoli please."I ordered.

"I'll have the same."Bre said.

"I'll share with her."Justin said looking over at me and smiling.

"I'll have a burger."Gavin ordered and the rest of the guys got the same.

"I'll have a salad please."Dallas ordered.

"I like virgin Sex on the Beaches better."Me and Bre said insict. We started laughing and everyone laughed.

"They were kidding guys."Cailtin said laughing. They nodded their heads and we rolled our eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay so I was looking through this guide thing and I saw a blow up, water play ground. They have floating trampolines, rock climbing wall and a blow up water slide."I said, excited.

"I say we go there next!"Bre said. We all agreed and laughed. Justin and I held hands under the water while we were eating and ended up finishing first. With everyone finishing not far behind, we all headed out to the playground after the boys paid as their treat. We walked to the playground which was only 2 blocks away and the manager let us in free and we had as long as we want. I swam out first and everyone else followed me to the trampoline first. We wreslted, and jumped and had flip contests and were having a blast. I had a girl take a picture of Bre, Dallas, Caitlin and I, holding hands and jumping off. When I looked at it, it was sun was in the right place, our feet were equal and we looked like we had and undescridable bond. One that can't be broken, and it won't be broken. We stayed in the water to cool down for a bit and I saw jet skiis out of the cornor of my eyes. I pointed towards them and we all swam as fast as we could over to them. Dey and Ryan didnt want to go on one so it was just Dallas, Bre,Justin, Christian, Caitlin and I.I got on a jet ski with Dallas, Bre got on with Christian and Justin got on with Caitlin.

"Yall wanna race?"Dallas shouted from the back to everyone else.

"Yea, first one to that bobber, wins."Justin said. I counted down and we took off. It was Justin and me, neck in neck. The bobber was a yard away and I won. We all drove back and headed to dinner for tonight because I heard Justin has something to say to me. I got back to the hotel and took my shower, curling my hair this time and doing my make-up. I wore another pair of shorts, a nice tank top and a cardigan to top off my look, I added a pair of black flats.

"Yall ready?"Bre asked.

"Let me just get my bag and we can go." I grabbed my bag and we were out the door. We met the boys at the lobby and we all went to eat at a fantsy restraunt that I forgot the name of.

"I'll have coke please."I said to the waiter. Everyone else got coke too and we got salad as an appertizer. We laughed and messed around but Justin looked nervous the entire time and kind of in his own world.

"Alexis, can I ask you something?"Justin said turning to me.

"Sure babe. What's on your mind?"I said, turning to him.

"I wanted to know if maybe you would take this ring as a promise for me to always stay truthful and never doubt me? Alexis, I love you and we can't get married yet so this is all I came up with. This ring is my promise to you."He said. I was in tears, happy tears, everyone at our table was watching us, Bre, Dallas and Caitlin were in tears also.

"Yes."I said softly. It suprised me he heard me but when he took my purity ring off and slid the other ring on, I knew right then and there he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. The ring he gave me, will still act as a purity ring just means a different purpose. We finished our dinner and I was a little appier the rest of the night until he walked in. My ex-boyfriend that caused most of my bruses and almost all my scars. His name was Jason and I havent seen him since the day I left Virginia. Only the girl noticed me starring that way and turned around. Everynight, when I came home, I would call the girls up and we would have a three-way type conversation about what he decided to do to me that night. As soon as their eyes focused and they realised who it was, hey shot their heads back at me and their eyes were full of fear.

"Maybe we should go?"Caitlin said.

"Why? I don't want to go I want dessert."Ryan protested. The only two guys I told about this, were Nick and Dey. Bre motioned her head back and they turned around. I heard them growl and turn back around, stuffing Ryan's face full of his left over cake.

"Okay now that your done we can go."Bre said with a smile but worry in her eyes.

"Alexis, is there something wrong?"Justin asked me. There is no way on earth I can say no to that face.

"No."Bre said quickly and fake smiled.

"Yes there is. Okay so see that guy right over there who is looking at me? Well he is my ex-boyfriend, and was let's say not nice to me at all."I said, showing him my scar that I always hid with make-up. I heard Justin growl too and stood up in his seat.

I pulled him back down, at first he wouldnt but when I yanked him hard he did.

"Let's just go Alexis. We will meet you guys back at the hotel."Dallas said, bringing me out of the restraunt. Jason's eyes followed me out of the restraunt and once we were outside, I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I hope Justin will be alright?"Caitlin said as they were hugging me, walking me down the street. When we got back to the hotel, I remebered that Demi, Selena and the Jonas Brothers are here also. Then I realised something else, Jason had three friends with him.

"Let's watch The Proposal."Bre said, pooping in the movie. As soon as the opening credits came on, Bre's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh My god. We will be right there Demi!"Bre got her shoes on quick and pulled me out the door, causing everyone else to follow.

"What is going on?"Caitlin said as we were running down the stairs.

"Nick, Joe, Justin, Jason and his friends are fighting on the beach."I was ahead of her once she said Nick. I still did have feelings for him no doubt but I will never stop loving Justin, no matter what. We got the the beach and Demi and Selena were trying to get Justin off of Jason. Nick was with im guessing the middle and you guessed it, Joe was kicking some ass. He was seriously like my brother and he would do anything for me. Im closer to him than I am with Nick and Dey. Speaking of them, where are they? Next thing you know, here come Nick and Dey, trying to break it up. I was walking over when all of the sudden, this chick just walks up and stops me.

"Excuse me miss?"I said, not rudely just normal manners and I tried to run past her but she stopped me again.  
"Your boyfriend caused my boyfriend to fight him."She said with a smile.

"Yea well if you dont let me get over there your boyfrined is going to get his ass kicked."I yelled.

"Oh Jason, by the way, Justin kissed me earlier."I knew she was lieing by the look on her face and when she finished her sentence, Jason was on top of Justin while Justin was getting hurt, bad.

"JUSTIN!!!!"I yelled. I pushed her down on the ground and ran over there. Nick, Dey, Nick and Joe where trying to get him off but he wouldnt go. I walked over there and Joe tryed to stop me but I gave him my look which only he knows about and he let me go. I tapped jason on his shoulder and he slapped me across my face.

"Bitch I told you I never want to see you again and here you are."I grabbed his throat and slammed him on the ground, kicking him a couple times hoping for him to get my message. I kicked him again and walked over to Justin. Of all that I saw, Justin only had a busted lip and a bruse on his face. I helped him up and he grabbed his hat.

"Teach you to mess with a pissed off chick again!"Joe yelled down at him. I knew Joe was going to give me a piggy back ride when he bent down for me to jump on and I did. Justin knew that alll the Jonas boys are like brothers to me and to not get jealous when they do this kind of stuff. Joe ran me all the way back to the hotel, as everyone followed. When we got to my room, Joe flopped me down on my bed but I got right back up to get ice for Justin's lip. He was laying down on my bed and everyone else was gone. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, putting the ice on his lip.

"How are you?"I asked smiling and feeling his head.

"Good but I think I might be sick."He said, coughing. Then out of no where, I feel like I have to throw up. Without any explanation, I run to the bathroom and throw up but not long after I got there, Justin was be my side, rubbing my back and holding my hair. So romantic? I was done about 5 minutes later and I brushed my teeth, then layed down in bed with Justin.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alexis, can I ask you another question?"Justin said, shifting so he was sitting up.

"Sure babe."I said, sitting up too and looking at him.

"Are you mad at me for what I did? We were walking out of the restraunt and he showed me a picture of you guys kissing and then he said something like she's my sex doll and you can't have her and that's when I lost it and now we are here."He said with an innocent look. I grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"That picture, was taken when I was 10. I have never had sex with him and I NEVER will. Justin, I love you and only you."He hugged me and I fell back onto the bed. We started laughing and then Justin gets up and runs to the bathroom to throw up. Thank goodness I dont have a weak stomach. I was holding him and rubbing his back, singing to him. He got done, brushed his teeth and we layed down again but the phone interrupted my thoughts of tomorrow.

"Hello?"I answered.

"Hey Alexis, its Bre. How are you feeling?"How did she know I was sick?

"How did you know I was throwing up?"I asked looking at Justin.

"Because we all feel the same way. I was thinking we stay in tomorrow."She said. I heard someone throwing up in the background but I couldn't tell you who it was.

"Good with me. Night."I said hanging up the phone and paing attetion to whatever Justin decided to watch. He picked Silent Library and he was on it. As he was about to change the channel, I stole the remote from his hands so we could watch. We ended up laughing our heads off and ordering fluid instead of food. We got done with our fifth coke and we were like two three year olds, hyped up on three million pixie-sticks. We were jumping from bed to bed and rolling around and then, it hit me again. I excused myself like a lady and ran to the bathroom. This time Justin didn't come with me so I started to worry but there was nothing I could do. I came out like 10 minutes later and there was a passed out Justin on my bed with a flower on his chest and a glass of ginger ale beside him. I picked up the note attached to the rose and it read:

Alexis, if you are reading this, odds are I fell asleep. I went to get you all this stuff and then I fall asleep? Wow. I love you and I am looking forward to seeing your beautiful face in the morning.

Justinn!

I laughed and moved the rose from his chest. he was already in his pajamas so there was no need for him to get up and change.I pulled the sheet back and layed down with him, snuggling close as he pulled his arms around me.

"I love you Justin."I whispered, falling asleep.

"I love you more."I heard a whisper. It wasnt Justin and I was pretty sure I knew who it was, Jason. I kissed Justin to wake him up without making a sound and he noticed him. We pretended we were asleep and didn't hear him but when I felt the covers move, I scooted closer to Justin. He started rubbing my butt and feeling up my back so I scooted closer, hoping Justin would get the point and put his hand on my butt. He got the message and put his hand right on my butt, I didnt mind becasue I told him too but it still felt weird. Jason started moving his hand between my legs and I was pissed now. Justin felt his hand and sprang up, jumping across the bed and tackling him. He pisked Jason up by his collar and threw him out of our room , then coming back and laying down, snuggling close to me.

"Im freezing."I whispered shivering. Justin got up and walked into the bathroom. I heard the water running and he came back into the room, picking me up and setting me in the bathroom.

"Take a bath."He said smiling.

"Do I smell that bad?"I asked but he laughed.

"No but it will relax you. Just take a bath okay?"I said okay and pushed him out.I got into a nice warm bath and it did really relax me. I had my eyes closed and my head back, almost asleep but the water started to get colder so I got out. I was towel drying my hair so I wouldnt wake up Justin when I saw a note, below the door. I picked it up and read it:

Alexis,

Im sorry I left without a proper goodbye. I will call you when I get on the plane and please answer. I know this was wrong and sudden but I needed to get back so I could record. Please don't be mad. Who am I kidding you will probaly hate me. If you want to give me the ring back, I understand so I will call you also to give you the adress. I know you are leaving in two days but I leave for tour tomorrow and I am gone for 5 months. Please answer when I call and dont hang up! I love you forever and always Alexis and that is never EVER going to change.

love Justin.

I started to cry but I knew he was famous and all so it was okay. I finished my hair by blow drying it and put some make-up on. I started thinking about that note and realised it didnt look like Justin's hand writing. I ran and opened up the note again and it was Jason's hand writing. At first I was hapy that Justin didn't leave but then again I was worried that he was hiding out in my room somewhere. I opened the door slowly and saw a sleeping Jason on my bed. I slightly screamed and ran out the door. When I got out there, I was embrassed with a hug but I pushed whoever it was away.  
"Babe, its me Justin."He said, hugging me again.

"Oh thank god."I heard the door started to open and we took off down the hallway and hid behind a soda machine. He came running our way and stopped right infront of my soda machine. Justin motioned me to be quiet and I was. He started looking around and then leaned back on the soda machine, causing it to lean back on me causing me much pain. I bit the inside of my lip so I wouldnt scream and then he leaned becak further.

"Well then, since they wanna play like this, I'll go get Bre!"He said. I pulled the soda machine up, making it fall back to the wall and pulled Justin from behind his, taking him into the stairway so we could run down to the girl's room. I heard the door to the stairwell open and hurried footstpes coming down the stairs. We ran faster, keeping up with eachother and got to the 5th floor which was there's. I started banging on the door and finally someone answered.

"Guys, hide."Me and Justin said, running in. If worse comes to worse im jumping off the balcony into the pool which is right below them. We all hid near the balcony door and waited. Christian was in the bathroom with the door locked so hopefully he will be okay. The door flew open and slammed shut. Jason came storming in and went right for the bathroom but it was locked. He looked through the closet but nothing. There was another closet that was in that closet so he went in there. The doors to the balcony were silent so when I opened the doors, not a sound came out. When we were all on the balcony, I shut and locked the door with a stick which wouldnt last long but its something right? He ran over to the sliding glass doors and started banging on them and I was of course the first to jump. I landed smack dab in the middle of the water. Suprisingly, Nick and Dey were already at the pool. Justin was next, then Dallas, then Bre and then Christian which again suprised me. I was worried about caitlin but then she came down. Everyone was looking at us, we just waved and laughed. I went under water but not willingly, Justin had pulled me under and my eyes were open and so were his. We were hugging in a way and he kissed me on the cheek and then the mouth. I looked at him suprised but then I ran out of air and went back up. When I got up, I was pushed back down and wrestled. I knew it was Christian so I could take him. We were under for a good minute or two befroe we had to come back up for air.

"Dude. When did you get so strong?"Christian asked.

"Same time I started hanging out with the Jonas Brothers everyday of my life."I said laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

I heard three people yell cannon ball and a huge wave hit me. When the three people came up, it was Nick,Joe and Kevin. Joe swam his fastest over to me and picked me up in the water, throwing me towards Nick. Nick caught me but we both went under water. We came back up, laughing but when we stopped laughing, our eyes locked and he started to move closer. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Justin, watching and waiting to see what I would do but something wouldnt let me pull back. At the last second, I slipped underwater, hoping he wouldnt be mad at me. I pulled him under with me and kissed him on the cheek. He still smiled but I knew there was hurt somewhere in those eyes. I came up and looked over at Joe who was pulling Nick out of the pool, looking madder then ever. I was also being pulled out of the pool by my collar by a very mad Dallas and Bre. They pushed me in a corner and got really close. They opened there mouths but before they could say anything, I slid down the wall crying. I knew Justin would never forgive me and probally break up with me and it is all my fault. I faintly saw Justin, sitting at a table with his head in his hands and his stomach was moving fast meaning he was crying which only made me cry harder.

"Dont say it."I barely said to them. They hugged me but I pushed them away.

"Alexis, whats wrong? Just calm down okay."Bre said, trying to calm me down. I have asma but not real bad, only if I cry alot and get mad at the same time, it gets really bad and I hypervenalate.

"Why hug me? Why care about me? All I do is break hearts. I love him and this is how I show him by almost kissing another guy."I was having trouble breathing so Bre hugged me again and rubbed my back while Dallas went to go talk to Justin. She was rubbing his back too but would look over at us everyone once in awhile, not dissapointed in me just sad for both of us.

"Alexis, do you think if he didnt love you anymore, he would act like that? Do you think if you didnt love him so much you would be like this? Alexis, I dont know what to say and I dont know how long its going to take for him to forgive you, all I know is the police got Jason so if you want, me and you can just go and hang out while Dallas talks to Justin? That good?"I shook my head yes and she helped me up off the ground. She still held me, trying to calm me down while she texted Dallas about our plans. I was still bawlig my eyes out while Bre was holding tight, we were in the elevator when of course, Justin and Dallas get in. Bre brings me to one coner whil Dallas hides Justin's face in the other. I start to cry harder and it gets harder for me to breathe so I let go and bend down, holding my chest. Bre hands me this random bottle of water that I have no clue where she got it from and I drank it all. I was still having a little trouble breathing but I was still all good. Dallas and Justin are going to the guys room so the guys can talk with him while Dallas just chills and Bre and I are going to my room to watch a movie, get in our pajamas and eat ice cream. I only had one more floor and then I was free except for the walk becasue his room was all the way at the end and mine was close to that. The bell dinged and as soon as the doors open, Bre pulled me out, running down the hall, to my room before Justin and Dallas even go tout.

"Wait, Alexis Justin wants to say something."Dallas said, running to stop me.

"Umm its umm I uhhh. You tell her."He said walking back into his room.

"He was trying to say its over."Dallas said, crying a little bit as she walked back into the other room. I looked down at the floor, realising that I would give up everything for him. I slid the ring off and slid it under the door but someone slid it back. I just shoved it back and walkedover to a corner to cry. I didnt want to go in the room where Jusitn and I slept together, the room I told him I loved him in everynight, the room shared with, and espacially, the room I shared the best moment of my life, getting to hold Justin all night without a worry. I started to cry really hard and my breathing got terrible. Bre came over and picked me, taking me over to the door of Jusitn's room and started banging on it. I left my inhailer in there acouple nights ago and I forgot why. Nick answered the door but just shut it.

"Great. .."I said, betweeen gasps for air that I despretly needed right now. She started banging on the door again and Dey answered it, almost closing it but then asked what before looking down and pretty much dragging me into the room.

"What is she doing here?"Ryan said harshly.

"I. Will. ...."I said, sitting on the floor, barely breathing. Ryan ran over to me and tryed to help me calm down only it wasnt working. Nick brought me water and a towel to wipe off the sweat from my head.

"Dammit where is it?"I heard Bre yell from the bathroom followed by a loud grunt from Dey. I started to get light headed so I tried to get up and lay down but I just fell right back down. Nick and Ryan helped me on the bed and put the now wet wash cloth on my head and went to help look. About a second later, Bre comes running out with it in her hands. I quickly use it and begin breathing normal again. I took another sip of the water and tryed to stand up to leave but fell to the floor.

"Alexis, your too weak. Just stay here."Nick said, helping me up on the bed again.

"But don't you guys hate me?"I asked, still crying just not as bad anymore.

"We could never hate you babygirl. We were just mad and thought we hated you but when it comes down to it, we couldnt let anything happen to you."Dey said, petting me pretty much.

"Where's Justin?"Bre asked.

"Talking on the balcony with Dallas."Ryan said pointing to the door. Bre walked over to the door, opened it then shut it quickly. Justin and Dallas quickly ran in and on Dallas' left hand, I noticed a ring, fairly similar to the one Justin just gave me.

"What the hell is she doing here?"Justin asked rudly.

"Im just leaving. Sorry to bother you. Bre can I have the key. Please."I asked, starting to get harder to breath again.

"No you need to stay here and work things out."I walked over to Dallas and held up her left hand.

"Things are worked out now give me the damn key."I said softly on the verge of a major crying session.

"What the hell man? You just gave that to Alexis last night."Dey yelled, coming closer to Justin.

"Calm down, I was just trying it on, Justin had no idea."Dallas explained.

"But you two were kissing and you cant deny that."Bre yelled at Dallas. I started to breath really heavy again but everyone was yelling at eachother and Bre had my inhailer in her hand and everytime I tryed to get her attention she would never listen. I grabbed the nearest vase and threw it on the ground, shattering it into a million tiny pieces. Everyone stopped and turned to me, Bre threw it at me and I caught it, using it and throwing it back.

"Can I have the key now?"I asked tumbling back on the bed.

"Here, just turn on some t.v and we will talk this out in the other room okay?"Bre said, handing me the remote. I shook my head okay and she left my inhailer on the table beside me. I flipped threw the channels and finally found Teen Mom. I watched it and waited for people to come in but no one came in except for a note.

Alexis,

Heyy, I know we had that huge fight but I was thinking and maybe it should be for good? We are always breaking eachothers hearts and kissing other people and maybe it is because we arent sattisfied. I dont know about you, but I do love you and wish you hadnt done that. Bye Alexis............

Love,

Ex-Boyfriend Justin...


	13. Chapter 13

I was crying harder then I have ever cried before and was screaming my lungs out. Bre and Dallas ran in and hugged the crap out of me.

"Shhh, its know Alexis. Everything is going to be alright."Bre said rubbing my back.

"He hates me and is never coming back."They pulled apart and looked at me and then realised I was talking about the note and shook their heads, hugging me again. I collapsed to the floor, screaming Justin and No but he never came in but Dey did.

"Justin is in the hallway hun. But he still hasnt changed his mind."I got up and walked into the hallway.

"What the hell Justin? When you do effin major lip lock with a girl its okay and I forgave you but when all I can do, is cry and freakin think of you whenn he is coming closer and then just kiss his cheek you break up with me!!??? What the hell?"I yelled.

"Yea well maybe you should have thought about that before you started flirting with him!"He yelled back.

"Are you for real? You go around and flirt with girls everyday and I dont get mad. You get kissed by girls everyday and I dont get mad. You lip lock some girl and I forgive you but one god damn peck on the cheek to my best friend which I didnt even want to happen and then boom, everything sky rocket and you become this jackass!"I yelled at him with more force. He then fell to the floor crying which made me cry again but not on the floor.

"Alexis, I love you, pleasee dont leave me."Jusitn said on his knees.

"Are you serious? Why should I take you back Justin after everything you just said?"I said, sitting down in front of him.

"Because Alexis. When I'm with you, I get this feeling like I never want to let you go and everytime im even a inch away from you, I feel sick to my stomach. You were there for me through alot of things and my mom wouldnt even stay with me if I was throwing up like you did. Alexis, you are my heart, not half not most you are my heart and I really do love you! Please just one more chance, promise this is the last chance, I promise."I realised right then and there, that I truely wanted to marry this kid right in front of me. Instead of saying anything, I tackled him to the floor with a hug and a kiss that lasted forever. I again don't remeber why I took him back this time but im almost positive in another week, one of us will do something and we will break up again. Justin's phone started ringing and I got up so he could answer it but he pulled me back down.

"Hello?.....Serena? What do you want? Your what?"Justin got up and went in to another room.

"Who is Serena?"I asked getting up and brushing myself off.

"Justin's beautifle ex. She is a blonde you know."I turned around and there was a girl with blonde hair on the phone.

"Hi?"I asked confused. She hung up the phone and looked over at Caitlin.

"You still trying to win him back?"Caitlin looked pissed and stepped over to my side.

"I told you already. No one likes you so just go back to Alaska and stay there to freeze. Justin has a wonderful girlfriend who is my bestfriend and you are NOT getting in the way of them. Clear?"Caitlin said all in her face. Bre and I stood back, laughing at how mad Caitlin was.

"Crystal. Justin!"She said perky as Justin came out of the room. She hugged him and Justin looked confused and mad at the same time.

"Serena? What the hell are you doing here?"He asked prying her off and hugging me around my waist.

"Coming here to see you silly. A girlfriend can't visit his boyfriend?"She said pulling him away from me.

"I aint your boyfriend. Im her's."Justin said coming back to me.

"Ain't isn't a word sweetheart."I said smiling and kissing his cheek.

"Haha very funny. Let's go to the beach."Justin said kissing my lips.

"Oh Caitlin I hope you dont mind, I put my stuf in your room. I got the number and key from the desk lady."She said starring at me.

"But that's my and Justin's room too. And stalkerish much?"I said looking at Caitlin who looked like she just wanted to rip her head off.

"Oh well."She said shrugging.

"Cailtin, down girl."I said laughing at Cailtin who was stepping forward. My room contianed, Justin and I, Caitlin and Bre and Dallas who sleeps on the pull out couch.

"We don't have enough room."Justin said as we were walking back.

"I can sleep with Justin."Serena said.

"Sorry that job is taken."I said smiling at Justin. We got back to the room and we all changed, me in a yellow striped bikini, Bre in a pink striped binkini, Dallas in a green striped bikini and Serena in a too small hot pink bikini with shorts that didnt fit and a small tank top. I got in to a pair of short shorts, a tank top and put my hair in a ponytail and Bre and Dallas looked almost the same as me but we all had different colors. I met Justin in the hallway and as soon as I got out there, he grabbed my hand and pulled me close.

"Grabby much?"I asked smiling. We walked down to the beach which is pretty much the backyard and set up, laying our towels out and taking our clothes off and running into the water. Bre and I were rolling around in the water, splashing each other, just having fun while Justin laughed and messed around with Serena. I went under water with Bre and we got pulled back up with a great force. When my eyes ajusted, I saw it was Serena and these random guys were holding Justin and the guys back on the beach. Some chick, came out of nowhere and held Bre back.

"Now here is the deal. Justin will watch you get the crap beet out of you."She said punching my stomach. She tried to punch me again but I grabbed her hand, twisted it around her back and pushed in the water.

"Here's the deal. You go under and I stay up."I said splashing her. I looked over and saw Justin and the guys kickin' some ass. Bre had the one girl down in the water and her foot on her back. I was too busy watching Bre to notice that Justin had finished his work and hugged me around the waist with all his force.

"Can I talk to you alone about this?"he said holding up my left hand that contianed my purity ring.

"Sure."I answered as my stomach did backflips. He pulled me over to the rocks where there was no one. Seriously, perfect view of all the islands and such. We sat down and he grabbed my hand.

"I just wanted to know if maybe, possibly, you are, um, ready to um take this uh relationship to the uh next level?"Justin asked, stuttering and looked comepletely unconfortable. I shook his hand off and pretented to look hurt.

"Are you asking me if I am goin to sleep with you?"I whispered yelled, fake pissed off.

"No I just."He was searching for an answer but I smiled.

"I was kidding. You looked like you were going to puke so I lightened the mood. Anyway I was uh kind of wonderng the same thing but you know, being 14 makes this decision hard."Justin stood up taking me up with him.

"Guess what today is?"He said smiling.

" June 15.. Oh my gosh it's my birthday. Im 15."I said hugging Justin.

"So about that question."Justin laughed.

"I say, im gonna be one happy 15 year old tonight."I said, smiling and kissing him with passion I did'nt even know I had. He picked me up and spun me around, laughing as we kissed. I broke the kiss and put my forehead to his forehead, looking him in the eyes.

"Alright well I have to go to the store to buy your gift. I will see you later love."He said kissing me and running off to the taxi waiting for him. I walked over to the rest of the group, thinking about later and how I have never been so sure of anything in my life.

"Hello missy. How are you today on your birthday?"Bre said hugging me.

"And I thought you guys forgot. Im just perfect, let's go back."I said in full daydream mode.I didn't even notcie that I was laying down in my bed with my pajamas on. It had been about 3 hours since Justin left and I was getting worried. I called him 20 times, I text him about 15 times and no reply. My hotel phone rang and I picked up as quick as possible.

"Hello? Justin?"I asked hoping it was Justin.

"No, this is the hospital that Justin is at. He was in the taxi on the way to the store when the taxi driver lost control and veared off the road and in to rocks. Justin is breathing but he is in critical condition that we suggest you do not come down . Burnell."I was starring off in to space, not believing what I was hearing. I felt the sudden need to throw up so I hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom, throwing everything that was in my stomach up. When I was done about 10 minues later I called Dallas and Bre and told them what happened, they were at my door in under a minute, trying to catch their breath. I laughed for a brief second and let them in before running and jumping the same exact spot Justin woke up in this morning, when everything was okay and he wasn't hurt.

"Alexis, we are so sorry. Oh my gosh."Bre said, falling back on to the bed and bursting into tears.

"What?"I asked running over to her.

"I thought I saw Justin sit by you."I almost fainted at the thought.

"But that means he is dead and he is not dead. He is'nt I tell you. HE ISN'T!!"I yelled running out the door and into the hallway, rushing for the steps and into the lobby. I was crying my eyes out as I ran out the door into the pouring rain. I collapsed on the sidewalk, crying as people watched me. I soon felt arms around me and people tellng me everything is going to be okay but it wasn't Justin so no it wouldn't.

"Im going to the hospital wether they want me to or not."I shouted over the rain, taking off towards the hospital with Bre and Dallas on my heels. We got there within minutes and ran to the office asking the lady where his room was.

"Im sorry he is not alowd vistors while he is resting."She said with a sincere appology look.

"Wait, so you mean he woke up?"I asked. The lady smiled and shook her head yes.

"Please let her seem him? Let us seem him?"Bre said crying almost as hard as I was.

"Room 243."She said smiling and pointing down the hall. I reached over and gave the lady a hug before taking off to his room. Before busting threw the door and waking him up, I looked in the window and wanted to throw up again. There were wires attached to him, he looked pale and weak, he has a bandage around his head yet, he looked so peaceful. I slowly walked in the door, making sure not to make noise in which I was succesful. I sat down at the seat next to Justin's head, just watching his chest move slowly but it was still moving. He didn't move, his body was as lifeless as ever and I just couldn't get over the fact that since im crying, he cant hold me, tell me everything is going to be okay and most of all, kiss the pain away. I started to cry again and it was almost like I was never going to stop. Like my eyes are like a never ending river that is lead to a crashing point. He slightly moved and I almost jumped out of my seat. He let out a silent moan and his eyes fluttered open.

"Goodmorning baby."I said stroking his forehead.

"Where am I and who are you?"He said moving my hand. I thought about it for a second and relized more then likely he lost his memory.


	14. Chapter 14

"You are in the hospital and im your girlfriend. I'll give you some time."I said kissing his cheek and getting up.

"Wait. Im kind of scared, do you mind staying with me?"He asked almost scared to ask. I nodded and sat back down, starring at him like if he moved he would die.

"So is there anything you want to know?"I asked.

"Yes. How long have we dated and have we uh well yea."He asked blushing.

"Well we have dated for about 7 months I think and we have not done it yet. In fact, today is my birthday and we were going to but you got into a terrible car wreck and can you excuse me?"I said getting up and going to throw up as the memory flooded my mind. I came back in and sat down in my orignal spot.

"You sure your not the sick one?"Justin laughed.

"Haha very funny."I said rolling my eyes and laughing too.

"Why did you throw up though?"He asked taking my hand.

"Because I guess I just love you so much that it makes me want to throw up knowing you might never know the awesome times we had together."I said crying again.

"Can you refresh my um thoughts I guess?"Justin said looking down at our hands that were still intertwined. I told him all of the good times we had like going skiing not too long ago,all the break ups and such. Justin was crying just like I was by the times I was done.

"What's wrong?"I said getting up and hugging him while sitting on the bed.

"I want to remeber you so much. I dont care about anything else. I want to remeber you Alexis."Justin said.

"Justin, I never said my name once."I said smiling.

"Isn't your favorite color yellow and blue?"He asked. I shook my head yes.I hugged him as tight as I could also not hurting him.

"Im glad you remember Justin. We can take that bandage off and you shouldnt have too masty of a scar."The doctor said interupting our moment.

"Your coming home baby."I smiled and kissed him.

Justin P.O.V 5 months later(Our 1 year aniversery)

"No mom."I said as my mom held up a necalace for Alexis. It is our 1 year aniversery today and I am suppose to go over to her hotel in Miami. We tour together which was blessed by my mother but we have to stay in different rooms since she brought her friends along but they agreed to leave tonight so Alexis and I could be alone. My pocket started vibrating so I got up and walked away for a second.

"Hey Justin. What's up?"It was Christian.

"Shopping for Alexis, what about you?"I asked walking out of the store.

"That's awesome dude but your so whipped. Anyway, I was going to see if you want to come to my pool party tonight?"He asked. I looked across the street and saw Alexis walking alone but then Nick Graves ran up behind her and put his arm around her neck.

"Nah man I can't. Me and Alexis' aniversery."I said with a smile.

"Damn boy. You gettin' it tonight?"I heard Ryan yell in the background.

"None of ur buisness."I said back. They all laughed and the line went dead. I looked across the street to see if Alexis and Nick were stll there and when I loked over, Alexis was digging in her purse for her phone and Nick was trying to pull her into Dick's and she was laughing. Alexis is the type of famous where she goes places and people don't follow her but they simply ask for an autograph and leave. My phone started vibrating again and it was Nick Graves.

"hey man what's up?"I asked walking over to starbucks.

"Dont what's up me. Ryan just called Alexis and said if she dont do it with you tonight you are gonna break up with her!"He pretty much yelled into the phone. I felt my cheeks start to get heated from madness and I wanted to run over to Christian's house and choke Ryan till he is purple.

"I never said that. Ever. I swear. I would never say that. Ever."I said walking towards Dick's.

"Yea okay . I believe that the biggest 16 year old popstar doesnt want to sleep with my little sister."He wasnt really her brother and he was younger then her but he still said that. I didnt feel like arguing with Alexis on our aniversery so instead I turned back and walked into the store.

"Can you just tell Alexis I am still coming by tonight?"He whispered over to Alexis and she said okay then the line went dead. I quickly called Ryan's cellphone.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"I whispered yelled since I was in the store.

"What bro? You know you would if she doesnt tonight."He said back laughing.

"No I would not have!"I yelled back.

"Dude calm down. It is just one girl. Big deal."He said followed by a smack in the back of the head.

"Thanks to you, Alexis called me crying pretty much about this situation and she is not just one girl. She is the girl."I heard Caitlin say followed by a 'yea' from Christian.

"Goodbye."I said and hung up the phone.

(3 hours later)

It's 7 o'clock and I am heading over to Alexis' right now. I sat and thought about what Ryan said all day and realized I really wouldn't break up with Alexis if we never did it. I guess I just love her that much and besides, she is 15, that is just messed up. I got to her hotel room and knocked on the door, hoping someone would answer and she did. She hugged me and walked over to her bed where I guess she was sitting before she answered the door.

"Any plans?"I said sitting down by her.

"Movie?"She asked getting up and walking over to the movie rack she carried everywhere.

"Sounds good."I said. She scanned through the movies humming my new song 'Pick Me' and she jumped a little.

"Did you hear that?"She asked turning around looking at me.

"Hear what?"She shook her head and turned back around. I heard a loud thump and she jumped up.

"What about now?"She said sarcasticaly.

"Just a little bit."It came from the bathroom which she was walking towards. She slowly turned the door knod and out fell Bre, Dallas, Nick and Gavin.

"For real, like seriously."They all got up quickly and brushed themselves off.

"Making sure yall weren't doing anything yal weren't suppose to."Bre said more towards me.

"And if we were, wouldn't that just be gross for you guys I mean think about the noises and......"Bre covered her mouth quickly before she could say anything else.

"We get, we are going. Nothing you wouldn't seen in a disney movie."Alexis laughed and whispered something in her ear and Bre started cracking up and left the room.

"What did you say to her?"I asked coming over and helping her with picking a movie.

"I said you would be suprised what you see on disney these days."She said looking through her scary movies section.

"Wow. How about this one?"I said holding up her favorite movie, Paranormal Activity. She smiled and put the movie in before pulling me towards the bed and laying down.

"How was your day?"She laughed.

"Pretty good. Yours?"I asked stroking her head.

"Alright. Better now."She said smiling. She scooted closer to my face and looked right in my eyes. I saw worry all over them but I knew where that came from.

"Alexis, I don't want you to do anything you are not ready for okay?"She smiled and kissed me. About 5 minutes later, I was laying down on top of her and we were still kissing.

"Dont take this the wrong way Justin but we aren't doing it anytime soon."She said and looked worried as she waited for an answer.

"I love you."Was my answer.

"I love you too."She said then starting kissing again and that's how we spent the next 4 hours pretty much but as that 4 hours continued, Alexis and I had no shirts on and she didn't have pants but she had a bathing suit on.


End file.
